


You need to resist temptation to get into Heaven… but then you meet a Succubus at a bar in Hell

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/g16oio/f4m_script_offer_you_need_to_resist_temptation_to/Have a great day <33





	You need to resist temptation to get into Heaven… but then you meet a Succubus at a bar in Hell

**[F4M] [Script Offer] You need to resist temptation to get into Heaven… but then you meet a Succubus at a bar in Hell [Seduction] [Succubus] [Kissing] [Temptation] [Teasing] [Begging] [Flirting] [Dirty Talk] [Wet pussy] [Sensual] [Licking] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Riding you] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Cumming together]**

**Performer's Summary:**   
_You’re a succubus going about your business in Hell, as usual, when you see an unfamiliar face. You decide to chat him up, see what his story is. Apparently, he’s in Hell as a test from St. Peter. If he resists temptation for a full week, he goes to Heaven. Otherwise, Hell. You decide to talk to him because he seems like a guy who needs a friend in a time of need. But maybe you have a little hidden agenda as well…. Maybe you should just let the situation unfold and see where it goes… ;)_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Chatter, some music. It’s a bar… in Hell]

Excuse me, darling, is anyone sitting next to you?

(Smirking) Perfect.

You’re new around here, aren’t you? I haven’t seen your face before.

Oh, trust me, if I’d seen a face like yours before in my life, I’d definitely remember. [chuckle] So what’s a pretty boy like you doing in a Hellish place like this?

Oh, you’re being tested, huh? [giggle] That St. Peter has a sense of humor. What’s your test?

A week? A whole week? [devilish laugh] Oh good luck. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I mean, living a whole week in Hell without succumbing to temptation? Most humans I’ve met don’t last three days.

I’m guessing that if you fail, you have to stay down here in Hell forever... Hm. They're getting predictable up there.

Oh, me? Oh no, I’m not being tested. I live here. I was born here, in fact. I’m a succubus. This is my home for eternity.

Actually, if I’m being honest with you, eternity in Hell isn’t as bad as people say it is. It’s actually pretty good. (Flirtier) There’s nice warm fires, amazing music, and the booze tastes almost as good as my pussy.

[giggle] I’m just messing with you. I’m not actually trying to tempt you. Don’t worry, I’m a busy girl. I have more important things to do than try to get you to stay down here. I just like to flirt. It’s a trait that came with the horns and tail. [chuckle]

(In the following lines, you become more turned on, knowing that you're turning on the listener. Your charm and sex appeal are apparent through your voice alone, whether or not you intend to show off that side of yourself. All the teasing and flirting just comes naturally. You can't help it; you're a succubus, after all)

Oh, you’re lucky that you’re only talking to *me*. My sisters are so much worse. I’m just a flirt. Those girls are another thing entirely. Just look: A couple of them are dancing on top of the tables over there. The blonde and the redhead. See how their panties they’re wearing are almost see-through? That’s not the fabric. Those panties were originally opaque. It’s just that they’ve been so wet for so long that you can start to see through their clothes.

I mean, I get wet pretty often myself. But never to that extent. In fact, they’re one of the few succubi who wear panties in the first place. They need to. Otherwise they’d just be dripping everywhere they go.

Me? I personally hate wearing panties. I don’t know. I just feel much more natural when I wear nothing but little skirts like this one. Especially when paired with this nice lace top. Now, what I’m wearing is actually meant to be see-through [giggle]. I just love the way my breasts look through this little curtain of a shirt, don’t you?

Oh, you’re getting a little red. Are you feeling a bit hot there? Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Again, I’m not trying to tempt you. I’m just trying to have a nice bar-room chat. I just want to be a friend for you, especially in these *hard* times.

Here, let’s talk about something else. Can I tempt you to buy me a drink? [giggle]

Don’t worry, St. Peter won’t mind. That doesn’t count as a sin. I checked. Besides, people buy each other drinks on Earth all the time.

Don’t worry, it’s just one drink. Nothing more.

Thanks. You’re sweet. [giggle] A shot of tequila. With lime.

Hmm. You’re such a gentleman. Treating a lady to what she likes. Honestly, I can’t even see why you’d have to go through this test in the first place.

Oh, it’s here. Yay. [chuckle]

Yeah, service here is fast. Yet another perk of my home. Here, help me take my shot.

No, you don’t have to drink [giggle]. Just tilt your neck this way. Don’t freak out. I’ll just squeeze the lime juice on your neck like this.

Okay, stay still, I still need to put salt where the juice is.

… And for the finishing touch, put this wedge in your mouth and keep it there. It’s more fun this way, trust me.

Bring your neck closer to my lips.

So that I can lick the juice off, silly. Don’t worry I don’t bite…I mean, unless you want me to. [chuckle] Here, let me just lick…

[You lick his neck, moaning as you taste the lime]

… And now I take the shot. [You drink]

(In his ear) And finally I bite the lime. Come here.

[You kiss him, passing the lime between your mouths, until…]

Actually, this lime is getting in the way of your lips. Here, let me just take it out. Most of the taste is on your tongue now anyway.

[You kiss him a bit]

Mmm, you like the taste of my tongue, don’t you? I just taste so sweet [chuckle]

[You kiss him more, moaning as well]

Don’t worry. Kissing isn’t a sin. This is totally allowed. [Kiss] Just ask Peter. People kissed in the Bible all the time. [Kiss] I’m just helping you relieve any stress you have

[You kiss more. Harder. More passionately]

Mmm. Grab my hips and press me against you. You’re so warm. And my body is so soft.

[Kissing gets harder]

Oh, I’m wrapping my tail around you. You feel so tense.

[You kiss a bit more]

Fuck. You taste so good. Goddammit. I fucking need you.

[Kissing and moaning]

Could we get out of here? Please? I think we should spend time with each other somewhere quieter.

Great. Follow me. My lair is just downstairs. We can take the elevator.

[Sfx: An elevator ding]

We’re here. Now, where were we? Oh yeah. Your hands were around my waist like this [giggle]. And your lips were pressed against mine.

[More kissing noises]

God, you’re like a drug to me. I need you so bad. I need to fuck you right here. Right now. On my big, soft bed. I promise you, it’s the comfiest bed you’ve ever laid down on.

Oh, you’re starting to seem a little less eager. Is something wrong?

[Scoff] I already told you I’m not trying to get you to fail your stupid test. Besides. You already bought me a drink. You did me a courtesy, even when you knew that I’m a sinner. That’s an act of kindness, isn’t it? You’re a good person. And if they’re watching you right now from the Pearly Gates, they’d see what I see. That you’ve already passed your test. You’re a good person. You win. Now, please, won’t you just lay with me?

(Begging, horny) Please? I need you. My pussy is just aching for you. Your scent. Your taste. Your cock. Everything about you draws me to you. I’m just dripping for you right now. I feel so hot. What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg? Because I will.

Look. I’m down on my knees for you. Look me in the eyes. Can’t you see how much I need you? I’m not a temptation. I’m your friend. A friend who *sorely* needs you right now. Can’t you see that? I wouldn’t lie to you.

So… are you willing to help me out? To help me with my needs?

You can help me out just by standing right there. You don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of you. I’ll just stay on my knees like this…

And I’ll unbuckle your belt… [Sfx: Belt unbuckling]

And I’ll unzip your pants… [Sfx: Pants unzipping]

And, as long as you’re okay with it, I’ll just bring my lips closer to your tasty cock…

(Under your breath) Oh, you smell so good. I just need to--- [You start sucking his cock]

[Wet, sloppy blowjob noises]

Oh yes, that is exactly what I need. Fuck. I want more.

[More blowjob noises]

God, your precum tastes like Heaven. [chuckle] No pun intended.

[You start moaning more as you blow him]

Isn’t this so much better than anything you’ve ever felt on Earth? It’s what I was born to do. To be able to give you more pleasure than you’ve ever felt while you were alive.

[Even more wet sounds]

Feel every part of me. Feel my tongue swirl around in ways that no human ever could. Feel the warmth of my throat. It’s the perfect temperature isn’t it? I was created that way.

[Faster Deepthroating and bobbing sounds]

I have the ability to sense where every single one of your delicate little nerve endings are. And I know exactly how to play with them. How to tease you so perfectly that you could cum just from the memory of it. There’s no guesswork. It’s all precision. [chuckle] I know how to please. And I just *love* to please good guys like you.

[You deepthroat for a few more moments, switching up the pace between fast and slow to keep things interesting]

Look me in the eyes and tell me that this isn’t the best blowjob you’ve ever had. [Chuckle] That’s right you can’t. You’d be lying. And that’s a sin.

[You continue sucking for a few final seconds, and then you say…]

But that’s enough head for you today. Get on your back. It’s time for you to give me what I really need.

Oh yes you will. You owe me. It was rude of you to assume earlier that I was trying to tempt you and get you to fail your little test. Now, you’re going to make it up to me. Got it?

Good boy. [chuckle]

Now, let me just climb up on top of you and slide you into my pussy.

[You moan as enters you]

Oh, fuck yeah. That’s what I’ve been waiting for. Do you feel how wet I am? Dripping all over your cock?

[You start riding him, moaning along the way]

That feels fucking amazing. You fuck me better than anybody else down here. Holy shit.

[You start going faster. Moaning more uncontrollably]

Sorry, darling, I can’t control my voice when I moan. That just comes naturally. [Moan] Just sit back and let me fuck you.

[You’re going even harder and faster now. Continue moaning. Really make the most of it. You’re in no rush, despite the fast pace]

Fuck yes. Do you feel my pussy adjusting itself around your cock? It’s perfect, isn’t it? [Moan] My pussy is not like a normal human’s. Oh no. I adjust myself to fit you perfectly. [Moan] Perfectly deep. Perfectly tight. Perfectly wet. Exactly how you like it, even if you didn’t know it.

[You maintain this fast-and-hard pace. Still moaning. Still wet]

Here, watch me take off my top while I ride you. [You continue riding as we hear your top hit the floor]

There, now you can get a better view of my tits. Look how they bounce so hypnotically. So perfectly [Moan] as you fuck me. [Moan] I just want you to remember this moment forever. I want you to dream of this. [Moan] To dream of me.

[Continue riding him like he’s never been ridden before. Really milk the moment]

Everything about this moment is perfect. All the way down to the way I smell. If there’s anybody up there still watching you, I can guarantee they’re jealous [giggle]

[As you’re riding and moaning] Don’t be afraid to grab me. Use my hips to bring me closer to you. Feel my warm, soft breasts. I’m all yours. You’re giving me what I need. It’s the least I could do. [Moan] Oh, you’re caressing my tits.

[You moan louder as he fondles you as you ride. Take your time. Really build your pleasure]

Do you feel how hard my nipples are? That’s all you, baby. [Moan] Oh yeah. Feel them.  
[You start building to an orgasm] Oh, darling, I think I’m getting close to cumming. And that means you must be close to cumming as well.

[You’re getting closer] Oh yes, that’s right. I can only cum when you do. That’s my curse. I can get as close as possible, but I can’t cum unless you do. [Moan] And since---oh fuck---since I’m getting closer, it must mean [Moan] You’re getting closer as well.

[You’re getting even closer] Oh we’re getting even closer aren’t we? We’re so fucking close. (Whimpering) So fucking close.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been] Yes, yes, yes. This is exactly what I needed. Yes. I want this to be the best orgasm ever. [Moan] Feel every inch of me. The way I please you. The way I look. [Moan] I was designed for your perfect pleasure--- shit--- your perfect pleasure experience [Moan]

[You’re just at the edge] Cum whenever you want. Cum wherever you want. Just don’t [Moan] Don’t fucking stop. (Whimpering) Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop. [Moan]

[You both cum. You’re screaming with pleasure] Ohhhh, We’re cumming! We’re cumming! Yes!

[Feel free to ad-lib your moans as you orgasm. Say what comes naturally to you.]

[You continue moaning as you ride out your orgasm and begin to settle down]

(Catching your breath) Oh, that was incredible. That was easily the best orgasm I’ve ever had. You were perfect [Kiss].

I know this is something human women say to boost their men’s egos, but you really made me feel things I’ve never felt before. And I’m being completely honest. You showed me something really new today.

(Realizing you’re running late) Fuck. Okay. It’s my turn to work at the bar. My sisters need a break. You can head out with me if you want. I wouldn’t mind the company. Drinks are on me.

And---just between you and me---if you do end up having to stay down here, I wouldn’t mind having you as a roommate. I could use a good fuck like that every now and then. I’m only down here for the rest of eternity, you know. [chuckle] And if you want to meet my sisters too, I’m sure they’d all just *love* to meet you.

Now let’s get some drinks.


End file.
